New Neighborhood
by Waterandsky04
Summary: Kagome has moved to America and she has moved straight from japan and doesn't know all of America's customs. on her way she meets the inu gang but what's with all the secretisim KAgome?why? what's she hidding? what does it have to do with Inuyasha?(quoted
1. New neighbor hood

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha. yeah i know no one does.

i read my reviews and i put in quotes,periods, and other stuff. ok!? please review

It had been a long day in the modern era.

Kagome Higarashi just moved to the little town called Massapequa located in America ( it's my home town).

she had just moved from Tokyo and wasn't happy about the move she had to leave all her friends behind. ( she didn't meet Inuyasha or the gang).

"Mom why do I have to move too?" KAgome whinnied

"because we are moving away from our old life."Her mother said

"Mom's always saying that she is always saying we are moving to get away from our old lives because of Dad and all the shady people he made packs with are after us" Kagome thought and then sighed

"But all the way to America" her brother Souta said

"it will be fine Souta we will live under new names again, in a new neighbor hood ,and you will meet new friends ."

"that's because the witness control gives us that and it isn't any fun to move." Souta said Just then the car pulled up a big house.

"Here we are her ."mom said "Oh joy" Kagome thought

"come on" said her mom "this will be a great new beginning"

"but I think I would be better with my friends and in Tokyo" Kagome said

they got out of the car and looked inside the house.

Kagome looked at the rooms.

"I'll take this room". she said the room was a nice size and had a window at the left corner. The curtains were up and they were a beautiful off white color. It matched nicely with the lavender colored walls. There was a bookshelf on the right side and the door was near it. the shelf had some books in it that were left behind by the other family. The room was different but in a way, inviting. Kagome was about to set up her bed but then realized there was a white bed frame

Kagome was shocked she didn't know what the frame was for she called for her mother.

"Mom" she yelled

"Yes" her mom yelled back

"there is something in the room that I have no idea what it is!?!" KAgome yelled after it

(( okay people I have been getting nasty reviews and I really don't like them and thank you to the special person who said my friends lied when they read my other fics. Her true nature I know it sucks my friend made it no not my friend who lets me borrow her name. And drowning that's not even the real one I posted the wrong one thank you so please tell me if you like this one me and my Friend Sora made it not the same friend who make her true nature. Thanks please review hopefully something positive ))

please review


	2. Meeting Sango

Chapter 2: meeting Sango

Disclaimer: ya I don't own Inuyasha no one does duhh he is a free spirt

thank you for the review : Cool Cat 96

Anyway here it is there may be a little recap but I couldn't tell where I left off before so sorry.

"there is something in the room that I have no idea what it is!?!" Kagome yelled

"it's a bed frame" a stranger said

"who are you?"Kagome asked

"I'm your neighbor Sango I saw the door open so I thought I just come in." Sango said with a happy smile

"Oh What's a bed frame?" Kagome asked dumbly

"Are you kidding me ?"

"Uhh No Kagome said kind of embarrassed"

"you put your mattress on it where did you move from another planet ?" Sango asked

"No I'm from earth! I moved here from Tokyo" Kagome said

"cool another earthling" Sango said then they burst out laughing

"you want to go for a walk I can show you around town" Sango asked

"I have to put my room together but I think I can ditch it" Kagome said

"Do you want help putting it together?"

"Sure" Kagome said

"By the way I'm Kagome" she said

Sango smiled "your names cool for an American" and Sango laughed uneasily

"it's okay I like my name" Kagome said as she picked up a box that said bed

"Your bed's in there?"

"Yeah" Kagome said simply

"but isn't it too big for a box?" Sango asked curiously

"Well were do you think I sleep?"Kagome asked

"Well I thought maybe you had a mattress?"Sango said

"Ummm no I don't. what's a mattress anyways?"

"It's the thing that American's sleep on. Its like a big pillow but with springs in it" Sango said.

"ouch the springs must hurt your back" Kagome thought

"look why don't we get the other stuff set up first?" Said Sango

"okay" said Kagome

"cool I get to see your wardrobe. I get dibs on borrowing anything nice." Sango laughed

while laughing Kagome picked up a box of clothes and opened it.

( her school uniforms only in this box the rest of her clothes will come to America later)

"whoa! You have a lot of the same outfit!?!?" Sango said with a confused face

"Yea its my school uniform. Its all I have right now. Don't you were uniforms in school?" Said Kagome

"no way! Are you nuts! Why would we wear one to school."

"Well when I start school here this is what I will have to wear. My other clothes aren't going to get here for another week."Kagome said

"Well at least it's a stylish uniform! Laughed Sango but since your other clothes are coming in a week if you want you can borrow my shirts and stuff since the skirts are really cool."

"Really thanks I have been really worried about moving here I have only moved around in Japan"

"yeah it's hard" Sango said then they packed all the clothes into a Japanese style dresser.

Then they put all her books onto her shelf and left the little nick nacks for later and finally finished

"Cool room" Sango said

"it fit's me" Kagome said with a smileits nice and cozy

"By the way are you in ACC classes because you have a lot of high class books here" Sango asked

"that's what it says in the schedule I have but I was only in regents classes before."

"Well than that means Japanese people are a lot smarter than us Americans" Sango said with a smile

"I guess it does!" Kagome said with a smile too

"Come on I'll show you around town now so you at least know where your going tomorrow" Sango said as she walked out Kagome's door

they walked down stairs and out the front door said good bye to her mom and went left down the block

"Were heading towards town I'll show you everything" Sango said

"down that street is the mall and over there is the shopping center walking a few more blocks this is the school"

"Shikon High" Kagome read from the sign that was infront of the large school building

"just call it Shikon" Sango said

"Oh I have to go and meet my boy friend"Sango said looking at her watch "can you find your way back?"

"Yeah I think so" Kagome said but I have no idea where I am Kagome thought and Sango was gone

then Kagome turned around and started to walk in the wrong direction

Okay I hope you liked it. Please review if you liked it. PLEASE and Cool Cat 96 thanks for highering my confidence I was thinking to no bother writing anymore. Thanks Bye Bye now


	3. Meeting Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Meeting Inuyasha

Disclaimer: One day I will own Inuyasha One day I will ! Maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but one day!

"Yeah I think so" Kagome said but I have no idea where I am Kagome thought and Sango was gone

then Kagome turned around and started to walk in the wrong direction.

Night time

Man I'm so lost where am I Kagome thought as she turned down a road called Tyrconnell Avenue

then suddenly she sees a boy with a punk hat on and a pair of jeans and a long sweat shirt ( his ears are covered)

Kagome looks at him and he turned around and saw her.

Kikyo he thought no that's not her but she is cute!

Oh my god he is really cute! Kagome thought

They stood like that for a whole minute; love struck then Kagome came out of it when she realized she had no idea where she was still

"Uh Hi" Kagome said

"Hi" he said

"do have any idea where Seaford Avenue is?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

"can you tell me which way to go to get there I'm really lost"

"Here I'll bring you there by the way I'm Inuyasha"

Kagome smiled "I'm Kagome"

"nice to meet you Kagome but is there a last name to that?" He asked

"you didn't give me yours" she said

"Inuyasha Tashiono at your service" he said bowing down sarcastically

Kagome smiled but didn't remember the new last name she had

What am I going to do I can't remember it Dam Kagome thought to herself

"I'm Kagome"....just then it came to her "Hiraku Kagome Hiraku" She said glad she remembered and then bowing

"Your not from around here are you" he asked

"No I'm from Tokyo I just moved here"

"really I moved here from Tokyo when I was 7"

"really where did you live In Tokyo?"

"I lived near the old shrine"

"Really I lived in the old shrine" Kagome said then realized what she said

"you lived there but the Higerashi's lived there" he said

"I mean I lived next to it" she said "on the other side" She said hoping it was covering up

"okay" he said un trusting her "anyway your house is this way"

"Thank you for showing me the way home my tour guide had to go on a date so I was left alone"

suddenly the wind blew

Kagome gasped and stopped moving and started to walk backwards then suddenly Inuyasha noticed his hat fell off and turned to her and saw the fear in her eyes and for some reason it hurt his heart

why does it hurt seeing that look in her eyes I've known her for only a few minutes? Inuyasha thought

"What are you" Kagome managed to say

"Kagome it's okay I won't hurt you" he said raising his hand and by accident showing his claws "I'm a.....I'm a....."

"just say it" said Kagome

"I'm a half demon ok!!"

Kagome clasped her hands on to her mouth

"Demon" she said but for some reason Kagome wasn't afraid she knew he wouldn't hurt her

Why do I have a feeling I should trust him Kagome thought

she isn't moving away any more does this mean she actually trusts me no ones done that here before but she is from Japan but no one there trusted me either but there was no she disappeared he thought

"so your a half demon" she said "does that mean that you only have like half the power"

"no! I have the same amount of power as any other demon." Inuyasha said avoiding her eyes" I just don't like to hurt innocent people like full Yokias do" he said

"Come in Inuyasha" Kagome said they were at her house

Inuyasha was shocked she invited him in but walked in none the less

they walk into the room

"its nice" says Inuyasha uneasily

"well you cant say that if I haven't even unpacked much yet" said Kagome

"well I thought it was a nice ROOM without nice furniture!"

"Well that's a compliment I guess"

the two teens sat on a blanket in the middle of the big room. They looked at each other and then looked away.

Hey I hope you like it thanks Cool Cat 96 You rock I updated the minute my friend sent me your review k. Bye Bye REVIEW .


	4. Dinner or a Date?

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

The reviews on this story havent been the nicest. But we still have many good ones. hope u enjoy the story :-D

How come I am not afraid of him. and he seems so familiar too' thought Kagome

for what Kagome did not know was that Inuyasha felt like he had met Kagome before too!

"So anyway are you hungry" Kagome asked

"Uh yeah a little." said Inuyasha

"come on" Kagome said leading him into the kitchen

"I would give you something but I don't think you will like it" Kagome said

"what is it?" Inuyasha asked

"Pickles and saki" Kagome said

"you drink?"

"No my grandpa does it's all we have from moving" Kagome said

"than do you want to go out for something" Inuyasha said

"sure but I don't have any money or know what America sells" Kagome said "all I have are a couple of zen coins."

"it's okay I'll pay and I'll help you with ordering food."

Kagome smiled happily

cute smile Inuyasha thought

a few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome were standing infront of the resturant.

"So what is this place?" Kagome asked

"it's a pizza parlor it's the most eatin' food in America come on this way" he said leading her to a booth

"we don't sit on the floor?"

"Nope here we sit in booths or in chairs"

"I'm never going to get used to it" Kagome said

"Yes you will you just moved here right?"

"yeah just today but things are so different here!"

"it will be okay" he said grabbing her hand unknowingly then Kagome and Inuyasha noticed and pulled away their hands blushing deeply then the waitress came over

"What will it be" she asked

"I'll have a sausage pizza with a large coke" Inuyasha said

"what about you" she said wringing down the order

"I uh" Kagome had no Idea what the menu said or what it was

"she'll have the same" Inuyasha said the waitress wrote it down and then left

"thank you" Kagome said

"no problem" he said with a grin

Later

they had just finished their pizza Kagome had fallen In love with it and they left

"are you okay" he asked as they walked down the block

"yeah it's just it got really cold" she said shivering a little

Inuyasha took off his sweater and gave it to her

"here your starting to turn blue" he said with a smile

"I can't wear this your wearing a short sleeved shirt you will get sick" Kagome said

"Kagome your the one that will get sick now come on put it on" he said arranging his hat again

Kagome nodded and put it on

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"yeah what is it?"

"why are you wearing a hat I mean you only took it off when it blew off" she asked

"because people are afraid of me if I don't wear it" he said looking away

"Inuyasha I'm not afraid of you and no one is around" she said grabbing his hand

Inuyasha stood shocked then he felt her hands then let go of his arms and move up to his hat then he felt the breeze touch his ears

"See no fear" Kagome said as she stared into his eyes and she touched his ears softly


	5. meeting everyone together

Disclaimer:i wish i owned Inuyasha but i don't

Last time: Inuyasha and KAgome just came out of the pizza parlor and were talking then things got intamet.!!!!!!!!!!!!! squeeeeeeeeeeeee sorry i have my moments of insainity.

Inuyasha just stood there shocked and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Kagome" He said lowering his head to her and Kagome raising her head to him and they stared. They came nearer and nearer to each other until finally they kissed and when they broke away from each other they started to walk back to Kagome's house both still dumbfounded from the kiss

at the door

"I guess I'll see you another day" Kagome said

"yeah" Inuyasha said not believing it

"give me your hand" Kagome said

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise but held out his hand then Kagome took a pen out of her bag and wrote her number on his hand

"I'd give you my address but you already know where I live" Kagome said with a smile

"yeah" Inuyasha said

she gave me her number Inuyasha thought

"good night Inuyasha" Kagome said pulling him out of his thoughts

then Kagome leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek and then walked into her house and disappeared

She gave me her number, and she just gave me a kiss and then kissed when she took off my hat I'm never going to be able to sleep tonight or any other night he thought as he ran home

the next morning

"Kagome wake up" Sango said

"huh what" Kagome asked grogily

"come on I brought you some shirts you can wear" Sango said

"by the way why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"That's how I sleep and thank you for the shirts what time is it?"

"if you get up now you will be able to make it just in time to have breakfast and go to school." Sango said

"okay" Kagome said getting up

she quicly got an outfit on.

She was wearing a pale white long sleeve shirt and her green skirt. She also had her white sneakers on and a pair of white knee high socks.

When they got down stairs they went to go get somthing to eat and saw Inuyasha.

"Oh Kagome this is Inuyasha. He wears this ridiculus hat all the time. I have never seen him take it off." Sango said

We've met said Inuyasha with a wink at Kagome signaling I didn't tell her

"oh. Ok" said Sango a little puzzled

"she was lost on the way home yesterday so I showed her the way home" Inuyasha said

"oh I see" said Sango now seeming to understand

"wait I thought you said that you knew the way home" Sango said

"well I did but then I turned around and I had no idea where I was" Kagome said

Inuyasha laughed a little

"anyway I'm going to have some breakfast" Kagome said going to the fridge and pulled out some pickles and got out a glass and filled it with water

"that's all your going to eat?" Sango asked

"it's all that's in the house" Kagome said "besides I like pickles and water"

"Pickles that ia pickle?" Sango asked shocked

"Yeah" Inuyasha said

"you know what they are?" Sango asked

"Duh I used to live in Japan remember"

"oh yeah" Sango said with a smile.

"you guys want some" Kagome asked

"I'll just have some water" Sango said getting a cup out of the cabinent

"what about you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"I think I'll have a pickle" he said as he tossed one in his mouth and chewed it

"you like" Kagome asked

"yeah just as I remember them" he said

"So anyway did you guys do anything else last night besides you getting home Kagome?" Samgo asked

"not really" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha

"we went out to dinner but that's it" he said

"dinner?"

"You never go out to dinner I didn't think you ate dinner" Sango said

"of course I do I just don't normally eat out it's just all Kagome had was pickles so we went out!"

"where?" Sango asked getting excited

"just out for pizza? Inuyasha said

"really?"

"yes really" Inuyasha said

"come on you guy's we will be late" Kagome said

hope you guys enjoyed i know i haven't posted in a while sorry i was mega busy anyway next chapter is coming soon i gave you two more so that should help you survive the time if i take too long.


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

Dear everyone who has read this story, Alyssa and I wrote this story together our first story together and our

only until a little while ago, called The arcane on if you want to read it we are the lonleyviolinplayer anyway that

story needs reviews but that's not the point, back to what I was saying we wrote this story and we were still

very new to writing fanfictions and with all the bad reviews we got we thought we shouldn't continue this story

but I've consulted with her and we've agreed since we got 2 good new reviews even though they are spaced

out we have agreed to put up more chapters that we have written and to those who have given us bad reviews

besides the spelling and no commas and no punction and stuff like that it's good enough to read isn't it? I don't

see you dieing from it I mean people have written worse but their idea is good so you ignore this story my not be

as good as others we've written but it was the best we could do 2 years ago, to those who liked it and wrote

good reviews thank you for grinning and baring our spelling and other stuff thank you.

Waterandsky04

please be patient and wait for the next chapter it will be up soon i promise

don't forget about this story like we hoped that people would months ago

thank you


	7. School

Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or the gang EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD IS CRUEL lolzz

Last Time:

"come on you guy's we will be late" Kagome said with a smile

Present time:

"by the way Kagome whats your schedule" Sango asked

"what do mean?" Kagome asked cluelessly

"she means what classes do you have and when?" He said translating what Sango said to Kagome.

"Ooooh" Kagome said

"here I can't read it though" she said grabbing the piece of paper on the fridge and handing it to Sango.

"you can't read English yet?" Inuyasha asked

"Are you kidding me it took me 3 months just to learn to speak it. it's sooo complicated with the words and how theyspell the same way but have different meaning" Kagome said

"well let's take a look at it okay we'll help you"Sango said as she looked at the paper

"you have Math first period and I think you have that too Inuyasha Accelerated math first period" she said

''second period you have English I'm in your class then"

"3rd period you have gym also with me it isn't coed gym"

"4th period you have science Inuyasha don't you have science that period?"

"yeah"

"5th period you have social studies with me and Inuyasha and Miroku. Good one class we all are together" Sango said with a smile

"who is Miroku?"

"My boy friend"

"Oh"

"anyway 6th period you have lunch you have that with Inuyasha"

"7th period you have study hall with Inuyasha again"

"8th period you have your language class which is English to learn to read and you have Spanish to speak 9th period me Inuyasha and Miroku have Spanish speaking so we will have the same class you and Inuyasha will be seeing a lot of each other" Sango said with a devilish smile

Kagome smiled and blushed a bit whileInuyasha just smirked and stared at Kagome.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Kagome Inuyasha and Sango were all walking to school in a row.

"Sango!" a boy said as he ran to them to catch up

"Miroku" she said

"that's Miroku?" Kagome asked Inuyasha quietly

"yeah but don't let him get to close to you" he said to her getting a little closer to her

"why?" Kagome asked

"he's a pervert" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha! don't scare the girl" he said" by the way Sango good morning and I don't believe we have met before" he said to Kagome

"no I'm Kagome Hiraku" she said with a smile

"Kagome what a beautiful name" he said with a smile

"remember Miroku you have Sango" Inuyasha said in an annoied tone

"yes I know I have my dear Sango but I am not allowed to say hello?" Miroku asked looking hurt.

"No!" he said

"Inuyasha you are really testy over Kagome did something happen that we don't know about it" Sango said with a grin

"no nothing happened!" Inuyasha said and they went on walking to school. When they reached school everyone waiting to go inside stared at Kagome when they arrived at school.

"I feel so out of place" she whispered to Inuyasha

"it's alright" he said "it's because your new that's all come on let's go get you registered"

Kagome nodded and Inuaysha led Kagome to the office.

"hello Miss." Kagome said politly

"yes how can I help you" she said

"I'm registering here I'm Kagome Hiraku" she said

"ah yes" The women said handing Kagome a lock "your locker is 3412 now you better get going or you will be late and by the way you can choose someone to show you around the school do you know anyone or do you want someone chosen?"

"I choose Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha?" she asked with a surprised face

"Okay then" she said then handing Inuyasha a pass if he would be late showing her around

Inuyasha took it and led Kagome out of the office

"come on Kagome lets get to the wonderful world of math"

"you don't like math?"

"No I hate math it's really annoying"

Kagome just smiled at his comment and let her be dragged down the hall by him.

"what's wrong? do you like math? "Said Inuyasha

"Umm I guess you could say that. I think its helpful"

"well here let me show you the other classrooms you need to go to."

"Ok my next period after math is English

ok the English room is right down the hall. Its the 3rd door on your left."

"Ok I think that's easy to remember" said Kagome

"now your teacher is nice so you don't have to worry about that."

"Ok so next I have gym"

"gym. I can't show you that room because I have boys gym and you have girls gym"

"what's the difference?Are the girls and boys not allowed to see eachother for gym?" asked Kagome

"well in the girls class the girls have lockers and they put there gym clothes in there and they change for gym and they also only have gym with other girls. Now with the boys the boys have a locker and they put there clothes in there and they change with other boys and only have class with other boys" said Inuyasha

"oh now I understand"

"ok so now I have science"

"ok well you got to go to the 3rd floor for this class" said Inuyasha

"ok now how do you get there"

"you have to go down the hall and to the left and then go up the stairs. Then you go to the right and on the left side go into the 5th room."

"Ok I think I can remember that."

"Oh and did I tell you that you have to make sure you make it to your classes on time."

"yea I think so" said Kagome

"you know since we have a pass we can also just talk and stuff."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and they stared. They just looked at each other for a full 2 minutes and then Inuyashaleanned forward and gave Kagome aquick kiss on the lips.

Kagome felt like she was floating In the air. She was so happy even though it was there second kiss it seemed more appropriate. She loved it so she kissed Inuyasha again. Suddenly a teacher came down the hall and scolded them. they had to go strait to class.

This was a problem for Kagome because she had only found were her first periods were.

Inuyasha lead Kagome to the stairs away from the teacher alright "Kagome you know where to go now just turn right and go to the 5th room okay" he said

Kagome nodded and turned and walked down the hall then Inuyasha went to his class. Math adn the rest of the day passed fast and then finally it was lunch time. When Kagome walked into the cafeteria all the boys whistled at her short skirt and looks Kagome blushed at this Then one guy walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders and led her to a table but Kagome was trying to push him away

"Hello who are you?" she asked in a timid tone

"I'm Koga and your my girl now" he said

"What" she said but when she tried to get him away he had a tight grip on her

"Let me go" she said

"No!"

_he must be a demon he has such a tough grip on me _Kagome thought

_Inuyasha where are you_ she thought

"let go of meee!" She screamed in fear.

Inuyasha was looking for Kagome all over the place he knew she knew how to get here and knew she was here he could catch a faint scent of her.When finally he heard her voice. Inuyasha raced to her scream and saw her with Koga trying to get away.

"Koga let go of her!" He said with anger in his voice

"why?" Koga asked

"because she is already with me" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome away and led her to another cafeteria room and sat down at a table

"Kagome are you okay your not hurt are you" Inuyasha asked

"No I'm fine Inuyasha thank you saving me from Koga i was so scared" She said with a smile

"it's okay your okay i saved you" he said as he put his arm around her shoulders

"Inuyasha why don't we tell Miroku and Sango that we kissed?" Kagome asked

"they are going to get really dumb when we do"

"Inuyasha are we like together you know like dating? right?"

"I think we are do you not want to be together?"

"no I want to be I was just making sure I was right"Kagome said as she Smiled happily

Inuyasha smiled back and kissed her cheek lightly

"Come on Kagome why don't we go and get some lunch"

"but I don't have any money or know what the food is here remember?"

"it's alright when do you get money?"

"when my mom sends a check to us she"

"okay when will that be?" Inuyasha asked

"end of the week"

"and I can tell you what tastes good and what doesn't okay" Inuyasha said

Kagome nodded happily as if she was a child

Inuyasha just smiled and led her to the lunch line

"Ok now the fries are good but never get the fruit or vegetables" Inuyasha said

"Ok so let me get a fry tray" Kagome said "and Oh and what about this is this good?" She said holding a peach Snapple and it was in a can

"Yea that's good Inuyasha here take some cookies there good too. They are nice and warm" said Inuyasha

"and a chicken ring too will complete your lunch" Inuyasha said

"Okay" Kagome said as Inuyasha handed her a chicken ring

"Okay how much will that be all together" Inuyasha asked the women with an apron

"3 dollars each" the women said

"Dollars? What are dollars?" Kagome asked getting embarrassed again

"they are American money" Inuyasha said while pulling out 6 dollars they look like this he said then giving it to the women then they walked back to the table and sat down again and then began to eat

Kagome picked up the chicken ring and looked at Inuyasha ensuring it was alright to eat. Inuyasha nodded and just smiled reishiringly as she took a bite.

"It's good" Kagome siad with a smile as they continued to eat while Inuyasha silently moved closer to Kagome making her blush


End file.
